


Who Knows Best

by Lalaen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Being Walked In On, Established Relationship, M/M, Power Play, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: Gladio gets the chance to get laid. Unfortunately, their time is very limited.





	

"Don't stop," Ignis' voice was an uncharacteristic husky growl, and Gladio froze. The advisor's shoulders were pressed up against the thin wall of the caravan. Though they'd been taking advantage of a rare moment alone to get a little closer than they would around Prompto and Noctis, it was much more Ignis' style - and by now something Gladio had come to expect - to make out just long enough to get him worked up and then pull away saying dinner had to be finished. Ignis could be passionate; scorchingly so, but always strictly on his own terms. 

The gloved hand on the back of Gladio's neck tightened, demanding he come back down. "Bossy," he said with a low chuckle, but he loved it. The fierce flash behind Ignis' glasses never ceased to excite him, and besides, he couldn't turn down any opportunity to kiss this man.

The back of Ignis' head thunked lightly against the wall as they met lips again. He was so warm and soft up this close, he kissed with a quiet intensity that Gladio was sure no one could rival. He hooked his leg around the kingsguard's calf and dug his heel in, pulling him closer despite having much less physical strength. He was impossible to resist, at least in part because Gladio didn't want to. "Do you know how long they'll be," Ignis breathed against his mouth. 

"Nah," Gladio reached around him and grabbed his ass with both hands, grinding them together roughly. "Wanna risk it?"

Ignis looked thoughtful, resting his weight back against the wall. His hips were still flush with Gladio's, legs still entwined, and the kingsguard could feel the hard cock digging into him. Ignis's hand slid from his neck and ran up through his hair before tightening and tugging him inexorably down. He leaned in willingly, more than happy to steal another kiss if he could. Instead, Ignis held him a breath away. 

"Fuck me," his usually smooth voice was a husky whisper that sent a dagger of arousal straight through Gladio's stomach and into his dick. There was something so goddamn hot about Ignis swearing, and when combined with that tone Gladio certainly didn't need to be told twice. Grinning wide, he pressed forwards with his hips to pin Ignis back against the wall.

"Better get your pants off, then." Gladio tried not to sound breathless, and he watched as Ignis expressionlessly pulled open his belt. He was almost surprised he didn't get any retribution for his sass, but he wasn't exactly thinking about that at the moment. He was thinking about how he really hoped he'd replaced the packet of lube in his pocket, because there was no 'making do' with Ignis. 

Gladio took a fraction of a step back, then another when he received a very pointed nudge to the chest, and rummaged in his pockets while Ignis bent to unzip his boots. Getting two little plastic packages out of a tight leather pocket wasn't the easiest, especially with big hands; and in the moments it took him to manage it the advisor had somehow already stripped out of his own pants entirely. 

"Don't look at me like that," Gladio grunted. That impatient, condescending stare made even him feel small. He leaned in for another kiss, hand sliding around the small of Ignis' back. 

"Don't take so long," Ignis hooked his leg possessively around the kingsguard's hip, pulling him closer. Few could manage it with such grace, especially with their height difference, and when Gladio felt a foot press against the inside of his thigh, he knew he couldn't get away even if he wanted to. The thought made him embarrassingly flustered. The fact that Ignis still looked exactly as put together as he always did was simultaneously infuriating and an incredible turn on. Gladio wanted to wreck him so badly, make him totally lose composure. It was rarely achieved, but that didn't stop him from _wanting_ it so goddamn badly. 

He pulled the packet open with his teeth, realizing too late that he hadn't checked to make sure it was the lube. Fortunately it seemed like it was, and he squeezed it onto his fingers one-handed as fast as he could with Ignis smugly staring him down from only inches away. 

The lifted leg gave him much easier access - it was far from the first time they'd done this, they knew by now how to do it quickly - and as he pressed his finger inside Ignis he claimed his mouth again. The reaction he got was almost nonexistent, just a slightly harsher exhalation of breath, but he didn't expect much more. "Relax for me," he muttered, shifting his weight to make both of their positions more comfortable. Ignis squeezed the back of his neck - probably to tell him to shut up - and leaned against him as he started moving his finger. 

Gladio loved the feeling of Ignis' weight on him, slender body against his chest. There were only the subtlest changes in posture and breathing even when Ignis was getting finger fucked, but Gladio noticed all of them. The advisor knew how to take a cock, so there was no point wasting time on a single finger. 

"Are you still wearing your fucking gloves?" He grunted, breaking their kiss so abruptly that he almost smacked their teeth together. The feeling on his neck was certainly not warm skin. Ignis curled his lip, almost certainly to challenge that he could possibly care right now, two fingers deep and on their limited time frame. 

Gladio definitely cared. He kept his hand perfectly still and didn't break away from the stare down. He knew this was a situation where he could get what he wanted. 

"Fine," Ignis snapped, biting the ring finger of his glove to pull it off with his teeth. That by itself was pretty hot, but Gladio took the opportunity to roughly hook his fingers and was rewarded with the sight of Ignis' eyes rolling back a little in his head. 

Gladio grinned, though it was clear by Ignis' quiet scoff that he was not anywhere near as amused. 

In tender retaliation, his slender hands threaded into Gladio's hair before firmly tugging his head down. It was not the most comfortable position for his neck, but he was held in place with surprising strength - like he'd ever want to pull away. He wanted to laugh at himself for the stupid shit that turned him on. As he pushed his fingers as deep as he could, he felt the slight curve of Ignis' spine as he tried to get them even closer. It was mind-blowing hot. It was easier to write it off to the friction of his cock being pressed up against Ignis' stomach, but he knew better. 

Breaking the kiss to lean up further - he must be standing on his damn toes - the advisor said in an impatient hiss, "if you take much longer I'll need to start dinner."

He was so fucking infuriating. Gladio thrust hard enough to shove him back against the wall, then leaned forwards to pin him with the weight of his body. The kingsguard didn't miss the quiet gasp he won with his aggression, and he burned with pride. If he needed to use his sheer size and strength to get his own back against Ignis, that was fine by him. Well-groomed nails dug into his scalp, and he took it as the signal that he'd been waiting what felt like forever for. He reluctantly pulled his hand out from behind Ignis' back, reaching between them to pop open the button of his leather pants and undo the zipper. He sighed in relief, a hard on wasn't comfortable in these pants at the best of times.

As soon as Gladio took his hand out of Ignis and pulled his cock free of his briefs, he felt Ignis brace his forearms on his shoulders. Though he tried to move his hands to help, it was obvious his partner did not need it. In one smooth motion, Ignis pulled himself up a good six inches and wrapped both legs around Gladio's core. There was a thud as their centre of balance changed drastically, the wall of the RV taking part of Ignis' weight and all of their concern of overbalancing. 

Ignis' talent at getting up there always made Gladio feel like an idiot for fumbling to get his dick in, and he almost forgot the condom that he still held in his sticky palm. He dared Ignis with his eyes, dared him to make another snide comment about taking too long; but he didn't and that was surprising in and of itself. At least he was good at getting a condom on without looking, his aching dick much more of a distraction than not being able to see. It was really only moments to get into position, but shit did it ever feel like longer. It was starting to get to him that all he could hear was his own heavy breathing. He shifted Ignis' weight, getting his shoulders against the wall and pushing in. 

Ignis' whole body tensed with discomfort, muscle standing out in his slender arms. Gladio put both hands on his waist, feeling how tight his core was, and let him rest against the wall for a moment. He was breathing heavily now too, though Gladio didn't consider that a victory. He felt a drop of sweat run down the dip of his spine under his shirt, and he knew from experience that if they weren't both mostly clothed, their chests would be sticking together. His cock throbbed, but he knew better than to move even a little, so he grit his teeth and listened to Ignis breathe. 

Suddenly Ignis' hips rolled up against him, and he grunted and allowed his head to fall forwards onto the other man's shoulder, letting all of his strength go to keeping them both steady. Long fingers carded through his hair, and he moved one hand to brace against the wall. 

If there was one thing Gladio could do, and he liked to think there was more than one; it was fuck really hard. He started to slam unforgivingly into Ignis, who despite his silence had never been one to lay there and get fucked unresponsively. He was very agile and his level of control over his body was incredible, so he met every bruising thrust with a fluid motion of his hips. Why the hell was he so good at everything? He was a mind blowing fuck even on his worst days. 

Already panting open mouthed, Gladio buried his face in Ignis' neck and scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin above the shirt collar. Ignis' hands tightened painfully in his hair, and there was a harsh whisper of "do not dare," next to his ear. Gladio might have had something smart to say, but Ignis chose that moment to tighten his legs to hold him in place and grind deep. 

"Selfish," he rasped, knowing Ignis was just trying to nail his prostate. Instead of the nasty retort he expected, he got a hand slapped over his mouth. Sharp eyes flashed dangerously as Ignis cocked his head to listen. 

Shit. He could also hear what was unmistakably Prompto's loud voice. Not super close, but definitely in earshot, especially since Noct had keen hearing. They were also getting closer, because within a few moments he could hear the murmur of Noctis talking back to him. 

Gladio didn't really care if the boys knew they were having sex, but walking in when they were so graphically in the middle of it was another matter altogether. He didn't move a muscle, and started to realize that his thighs were burning a little from holding Ignis' weight at such a weird angle. He was too fit to be particularly light. 

"Hey, don't say that!" Prompto whined, now right outside the RV. Fuck, they were definitely coming in here. As Noct gave some snarky reply, Gladio gave Ignis a look that said very clearly he was about to drop him so they could scramble to cover themselves. 

'Do not move,' Ignis mouthed, and it was almost impossible to not do what he told you to. Even Noct could hardly manage it. Against his better judgement, Gladio held perfectly still. There was a clunk as someone's hand - probably Prompto's - actually rested against the thin wall of the RV. 

"They probably went to find something for dinner," Noctis muttered. "I don't think they're here."

"Sweet, we can help!" 

"Ha. Whatever." 

To Gladio's complete amazement, their voices started to recede. Ignis gave him a smug smirk and rocked down without warning. Fuck, was he making himself tighter? Gladio let out a soft groan against the palm still over his mouth, then grabbed Ignis' wrist and tugged it away. "Hey. If you wanna cum first you'll have to cool it," he grunted, very aware of how red his face was. 

"You know where my prostate is," there wasn't so much as a crack in Ignis' composure. For fucks sake. This was also a shit position for getting him at any kind of good angle, and that pissed Gladio off more - he knew if Ignis had been doing this for himself, he'd be in the bigger man's lap on one of the seats. 

Panting, Gladio leaned forwards to crush him against the wall with the full length of his torso. He couldn't really thrust, but the angle should be better and he just wanted Ignis to fucking cum already so he could; never mind wanting to make him scream. That obviously wasn't going to happen. 

A sudden intake of breath told him he'd got it. He grinned against Ignis' neck and grabbed both of his hips, holding him down and grinding good and deep. Ignis' hand twitched once in his hair, then shoved between their stomachs. Of course someone so fucking anal would have a plan to not get cum on their shirt. When his body started to tense, Gladio sunk his teeth into the side of his neck. It was a gamble, but he just couldn't resist. Ignis' choked gasp became a deliciously unsteady, "Gladio!"

So fucking worth it. He threw Ignis back against the wall and slammed into him one, two, three times before he came with a soft growl that he stifled in his partner's neck. He didn't get so much as a moment to bask in his afterglow. Ignis yanked his hair to pull his head back, and before he could protest there was a hot whisper in his ear, "You'll pay for that." The threat in that tone sent a chill down his spine. If anyone else said that to him he'd outright laugh, but the cold, confident promise from those lips... 

The hand in his hair was gone as quickly as it had appeared, and Ignis put his feet on the floor with catlike quietness. The shift in weight made Gladio stumble, but the advisor didn't seem to need as much as a moment to catch his breath, slipping out from between the man and the wall and retrieving his pants. 

"What, no thank you?" Gladio grinned, zipping himself up. 

Ignis glanced over his shoulder, a hint of a tease in his eyes. He tugged a glove on with his teeth. "Hm. I think you should be thanking me."

**Author's Note:**

> rip


End file.
